


Understood

by November_Leaving



Series: Found, Retrieved [5]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Compromise, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Husbands, I get it now, Love, M/M, Post-Leverage Conning, Relaxation, Winter Break, appreciation, more to be added - Freeform, ranch life, settling down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/November_Leaving/pseuds/November_Leaving
Summary: A quiet piece of paradise where Eliot can finally relax. Alec gets it. He finally gets it.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer
Series: Found, Retrieved [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029339
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Understood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope everyone is safe and finding ways to stay healthy (physically, mentally, and emotionally). While wishing for snow, the image of Alec and Eliot and baby Ny' popped in my head and, well, this just wrote itself.

Alec hated to admit it but, being out here with the expanse of nature as the only and best distraction, was soothing. Nya had free rein to run around with her cousins when they could come along, and the ranchers’ kids. Right now, it was December, the start of winter break. The kids (family and ranch family) were salting pathways - more likely they were waging an all-out snow battle. 

The ranch was strangely quiet as he headed out to the stables. Pulling on his skull cap, Hardison noticed that when it was snowing or just after, life settled down all around. Today everyone woke up later, fires were lit, and breakfast took a little longer to prepare. 

When Eliot first dragged him out here, Hardison hated every second of it. Nature had strange smells that he couldn’t stomach back then. And today, as he strode through the snow, the grassy notes of the stable were familiar and a smile tugged at this lips. 

Eliot was unsaddling his horse. 

Alec walked toward his partner. “Hey.

“Hey,” His trademark smirk pulled something in Alec, even after all these years. Eliot went back to tending to his horse.

Alec’s long legs quickly ate up the distance. He enjoyed watching Eliot work as he brushed out the mane. Wrapping his arms around the other man, Alec murmured in the other man’s ear, “I get it now.”

Eliot leaned back, relaxing in his partner’s embrace. “Get what?”

“This,” Alec reached out and stroked Eliot’s horse. “All of it.”

Turning his head, Eliot’s lips brushed against Alec’s strong jaw. “You get it?”

“Of course.” 

The quietness, the openness, the simplicity. No wonder Eliot was drawn to this place. Add on the chance for him to put his cowboy skills to the test, this was paradise. Every chance the family got to come up here, Hardison noticed the tension leave Eliot. These were the few times Alec had observed Eliot relax - actually relax and unwind. He wasn’t evaluating escape routes, squaring his shoulders, or keeping his line of sight towards the front and back of any building. An easiness overtook the retired retrieval specialist. 

Eliot Spencer was made for this.

“I’m not sure about this exact location but maybe we should talk about moving to a home close to this-ish.”

Eliot’s hands laid over Alec’s. He pivoted his head slightly, murmuring into the juncture between Alec’s jaw and neck. “Stop saying things.” 

He could hear the hope in his voice. “I’m not.” A soft kiss was placed upon Eliot’s temple. “You are made for this. And Nya needs to unplug. Don’t say a thing about that.”

Both men laughed.

“I think we should talk about this more. It’ll be tricky but maybe we can find a large plot of land near us where we could build a stable and other nature-y dwellings.”

Eliot scoffed. “I’d love to have that conversation.”

“I mean it this time. And, if we can find a plot where it snows enough, maybe – don’t get too excited- you and Ny’ could teach me how to snowboard.”

“You? You want to learn?” Alec loved hearing Eliot when he was satisfied or content; his Southern drawl was more prominent.

“I do.” Those two words carried the same sacred meaning as they did on their wedding day.

The two men stood there, fingers interlaced, Alec nestling his chin into the crook of Eliot’s neck. Eliot pressing back into Alec’s chest, accepting the support and warmth.

Eliot’s eyes fluttered closed. “I love you.”

Alec squeezed him closer. “You can come back to this, right?” He toed the brush Eliot had dropped in the distraction.

The years spent together made it easy to read one another. “Yes.” Breathy and low.

Eliot locked everything up. Grabbing his hand, Alec led them to the main house. Nya would be spending some time out in the snow with the ranch hand and her family. They’d have more than enough time.

Lying in bed, bare under the covers, Alec pressed his lips to Eliot as he moved with his lover. Hands intertwined, they rocked together, enjoying their brief, intimate time.

“I love you too, Eliot.”


End file.
